


Beneath Our Blackened Hearts - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: In the confusing days after Michael is ejected from Dean, the brothers bounce around a bunker gone empty around them. Something that’s been hunting them for years finally catches up with them. It slowly takes them apart in their home, piece by piece they lose touch with reality and themselves. Neither of them can tell fact from fiction, dream from nightmare and they are given a taste of what they’ve always wanted, as well as a chance to fight for it.





	Beneath Our Blackened Hearts - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smalltrolven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltrolven/gifts).

> My artworks for smalltrolven's story ["Beneath Our Blackened Hearts"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097550)

Text to follow....

**Story link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097550

** Cover: **

[](http://imgbox.com/kUKtpqLY)

** Divider: **

[](http://imgbox.com/MKoTji9H)

** Scene: **

[ ](http://imgbox.com/htzaZrT0)

** Notes: **

_ **Images:** _

all via Google Image Search (no copyright infringement intended)

** _Fonts:_ **

_Title:_ [Ancherr](https://www.dafont.com/ancherr.font)

_Credits:_ [Againts](https://www.dafont.com/againts.font)

_Names:_ [Altast Greeting](https://www.fontpalace.com/font-details/AltastGreeting/)


End file.
